


Absideon Dreams

by Enso_Eternal



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Also victor might be a lil shit but its for good reasons XD, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, sad just a bunch of sad bois, some mature topics will come into play like self identity and worth, victor isn't really human?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enso_Eternal/pseuds/Enso_Eternal
Summary: Leon knows he really should have visited home more often even with the responsibilities of being champion. With every passing year, he gets to see his family and Hop less and less, replacing visits with letters and occasional calls.When his brother starts growing up and talking about a friend he affectionately referred to as “Victor’, Leon really should have come back to meet the lad himself and see whether or not he would be a good influence on his little brother.But time passes and it’s too late to fix mistakes. When they finally meet, Leon realizes that the winds of change have already been blowing and now, a storm approaches.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. First impressions

Victor was an early riser, being that, he was rarely able to sleep for long or deeply. He knew today would be a tiring experience, hearing that Hop and himself were supposed to go pick up Leon. 

The sun had yet to rise but warm colors were slowly sneaking into the dark sky. Mist rolled around his home near the Slumbering Weald, just close enough to maintain privacy but not so much that people would question it. Victor stretched, before flexing the fingers on his hands and then turned toward the single mirror he had in his home. 

He had long gotten used to the sight of dark brown bangs hanging right between his eyes and light tan skin and brown eyes. This was ‘Victor’, he was ‘Victor’. He pulled on the clothes he had gotten from Hop and his family, they had refused to let him decline after all.

Especially after learning he was more or less orphaned. It wasn’t something Victor could hide for long after all, since people would always ask questions. They figured out he was both orphaned and homeless within the first couple of months being Hop’s friend. 

However, few people pried into his business more than they had to after Hop’s family took claim over him. Most in the village simply knew him as Hop’s quiet friend and that was something Victor was content with.

Speaking of his dear friend, Victor could hear the faint sounds of approaching footsteps that got heavier and louder as Hop came closer to reaching his cabin. Victor smiled, the sun at this point, had risen and bathed the gorgeous visage of the grassy field and trees around his home in a warm wash of yellow and orange. 

He finished putting on his beanie that made his hair cover the left side of his face as his door was suddenly opened with a bang, although he had been prepared for it. Victor simply turned around and caught his best friend in a strong embrace as the excited mutterings of Hop flew around his head. 

“Mornin’ Victor! Today’s the day! Big bro is coming home and you can finally meet him! Leon, the ‘undefeated’ Champion of Galar!” Hop cheered before slapping a friendly arm around Victor’s shoulders. 

Victor grimaced internally at the mention of Leon. It wasn’t that he hated the guy...Leon was Hop’s brother after all and from what he heard from others a nice person but.

Victor glanced at Hop before shaking his head. This wasn’t about how he felt, Hop was the priority and seeing him happy was worth keeping his opinions to himself. 

‘Oh? You mean the same Leon that your family has mentioned over and over again gets lost even trying to find his way home?’ Victor joked as he moved his mouth in time with the words he projected to make the illusion that he was speaking. 

Hop never showed any indication that he realized that Victor wasn’t actually speaking or at least, perhaps he didn’t mind and accepted the weirdness. 

Hearing the other boy laugh heartily made Victor feel good as Hop nodded. 

“Yup! That’s Leon alright! I really can’t wait for you two to meet, you’re like my best friend Victor and Leon is my ultimate role model! The two of you meeting is something that I’ve been waiting for since like-forever!” Hop exaggerated as he dramatically flung his arms out.

Victor sighed as he covered his face with a hand playfully. 

‘I’m pretty sure our encounter is going to be very casual and boring Hop, so don’t get too excited.’ Victor said as Hop shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I guess having two of my favorite people in the world together with me just makes me quiver with energy!” Hop laughed while Victor’s eyes widened before a faint blush grew on his face. 

However, before he could respond with anything, Hop grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his bare-bones home. 

“Let’s go Victor! Leon’s waiting for us!” 

* * *

Victor had never liked crowds, in fact he had a dislike of going anywhere near the inner city. His mild life in the countryside was something manageable, but seeing the crowd cheering for Hop’s brother made his skin itch and the hairs on his neck bristle. 

Hop had also stood back, not getting too close to the crowd, but confident that his brother would be able to spot them. His eyes were focused onto trying to spot the head of purple that matched his own as his arms shook with both nervousness and anticipation. 

It  _ had _ been a long time since he last got to properly see and hang out with his brother after all. Leon had missed a lot of occasions including a few of Hop’s birthdays and other accomplishments of his. But that was forgivable because he was busy being the important Champion after all.

Hop understand that whatever duties kept his brother away were reasonable. Also, it wasn’t like Leon forgot them, he always managed to buy gifts to send along with heartfelt letters. 

It’s just, it wasn’t the same growing up without the person he had admired for so long not being there. A gentle hand on his shoulder broke Hop out of his snowballing thoughts as he turned his golden eyes to Victor who looked at him with concern. 

‘You ok Hop?’ Was all the other boy mouthed before Hop took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Thanks for snapping me outta my funk Victor, wouldn’t want Leon to catch me off guard now!” Hop laughed as Victor simply raised a brow before quirking a tight smile, unconvinced but willing to let it go. 

“Hop! Hop is that you lil brother?!” A charismatic and baritone voice rang out as Victor and Hop both turned their attention toward the source. Leon walked out from where he was posing and interacting with the crowd to stop in front of the two of them. 

‘Ah...he’s tall.’ Victor grimaced, taking into account the height difference as Leon looked at Hop and then toward himself. Victor hopes his distaste of the other didn’t show as he nodded politely.

“So my number one fan in all of the world has come out of his way to pick me up!” Leon chuckled lightheartedly, but the nonchalant wording that came out of his mouth only made Victor fight back a snarl. 

Victor wasn’t here to cause drama, especially not in front of Hop. 

‘Hop is more than just your number one fan Leon, you mean the world to him and yet-’ Victor shook his head, clearing his thoughts so they wouldn’t go in a darker direction.

Hop seemed happy enough to respond to the greeting anyway, so it wasn’t Victor’s place to be offended for his friend. He was probably just reading into things a bit too much.

However, Victor couldn’t help but take a step back when Leon’s intense but open gaze fell upon his own frame. He knew he wasn’t much to look at, being rather lanky and plain but it was easier to hide among others when he didn’t have anything that made him stand out. 

“Ah, you must be Hop’s best friend he’s told me so much about! I’m honored to finally get the chance and meet you in person. From what Hop has told me, you’ve really done a lot to help him grow and support him. That means the world to me since I can barely ever be there for him.” Leon spoke a bit more softly as he didn’t want the crowd to overhear too much.

Victor looked at him, scrutinizing for a moment before nodding, his expression hard to read. 

It left Leon a little bit stunned, to say the least, seeing as how he was expecting a more welcoming or more awed response. Coughing into his fist, Leon slapped a smile back on his face and joked,

“A strong but silent type huh? I can respect that!”

He turned away from Victor, his golden eyes trailing only the slightest bit with intrigue before turning his attention back on Hop who noticed the slight tension between the two of them.

“Come on Lee! Victor! Bet I can beat both of you back home!” He laughed before dashing off, leaving Leon shaking his head fondly at the action while Victor smirked at the attempt to break the awkwardness. 

Victor didn’t fully hear what Leon started to say but caught the tail end of his thoughts as the man said, 

“With a proper rival of his own, I bet he’d push himself to become something truly special.”

Victor viciously glared at Leon the moment he finished the sentence. His lone eye shooting a gaze so sharp and full of malice it made Leon’s Charizard shuffle nervously before stepping between the two of them, making Leon stumble back in confusion. 

Victor huffed before turning away, trying to get his emotions under control as he walked away. 

‘You are a fool if you believe that Hop isn’t already someone special  _ Leon _ . Obstacles and rivals may be helpful to Hop’s growth, but he is going to surpass you one day. And when that day comes, I hope you’re prepared to see the growth that you’ve missed.’ Victor thought before turning back to see Leon waving goodbye to the crowd and jogging up slightly to catch up with him. 

Victor picked up his pace somewhat, seeing that Leon was trying to catch his attention to start a conversation. However, he should’ve factored in the competitive nature Leon had after all as the other caught up with easy with his long gait. 

“Hold on! Victor right? If you don’t mind me asking that is-I was just curious-but have I, was there anything I did to offend you?” Leon asked his brows furrowing with some concern as Victor sighed before slowing down just a tad. 

He still didn’t say anything though, unsure of how perceptive the champion may be. Not until he was properly in front of Leon who stopped when he stopped. 

‘What makes you assume I’m upset at you?’ Victor asks as Leon blinks, before his expression becomes confused, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. 

Victor knows it was because he was trying to rationalize whether or not he ‘heard’ Victor’s voice aloud or in his head. It is not as if telepathy was something easily discernible under the right circumstances. 

“I...I suppose you haven’t truly done anything to prompt me to ask such a question. I guess it was just...my perception that was warped.” Leon replied elegantly despite the eagerness he hid behind his eyes to unravel the mystery behind Victor.

‘You’ve spent so long being loved as the Champion it was a shock to meet someone that doesn’t worship the ground you walk on?’ Victor partially joked as Leon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the loaded comment. 

Victor rolled his eyes before turning around to pin Leon with a sharp look. 

‘Look, I’m not gonna beat around the bush. I don’t like you, in fact, you can say I have some very  _ strong  _ feelings against you at times. But Hop is my precious  _ friend _ , and he loves you and admires you in a way that I could never inspire from him. I’m just...resentful, at the fact that I can't be the brother that Hop needs in his life.’ Victor declared as Leon’s mouth hung open at the straightforward harshness of his statement. 

Victor felt uncomfortable at the silence and contemplating gaze Leon gave him before he turned away and ran off, hearing Leon call out from behind him to wait for him to catch up.

He didn’t. 

* * *

Leon watches as Victor’s figure grew smaller and smaller as the boy ran toward Leon’s home catching up with a bored Hop who jumped up at the sight of his friend. 

“Have I...Have I really been so neglectful of Hop? I mean, I am busy with my responsibilities but perhaps…” Leon trailed off before tipping his hat down to cover his eyes a bit. 

“No, I have to take the role of being a Champion seriously. Hop understands, but I’m glad he has a friend like Victor to look out for him even if the kid is...intense.” Leon reasoned with himself as he remembers the shivers that were sent down his spine at the piercing gaze that shot through him earlier. 

His Charizard growls reassuringly even if it held a dubious feeling in its gut. The pokemon was unnerved being around the ‘human’ boy. It definitely didn’t hear the other side of the conversation Leon had with Victor, seemingly as if Leon was speaking one-sidedly. 

There was something more to Victor but being a Charizard, there was little it could do to alert its human about what it knew and settled on being cautious. 

The duo reached his home in no time, received a complaint from Hop for being so slow, before Leon opened his arms wide to accept a hug from Hop who had been waiting to welcome them home properly for a while now. 

Victor was leaning against the tree in their backyard watching the two interact as he quashed the feelings of jealousy and tries to replace it with genuine happiness for Hop. 

“Come on Lee! You definitely brought us some starter pokemon right?! That’s gotta be the big surprise you mentioned to me in your last letter!” Hop was bouncing as Leon threw his head back with a hearty laugh. Ruffling Hop’s hair, Leon nodded. 

“That’s right! It’s about that time, isn’t it? That you two started your pokemon trainer journeys! I truly am eager to see your potential Hop, I hope you’ve prepared yourself for the new adventures you’ll have alongside the pokemon you choose.” Leon said before placing a hand on Hop’s shoulder.

Victor’s words rang in his mind from earlier, before Leon spoke up again. 

“I’m...sorry that I haven’t been able to make more time to come home and see how all of you are doing. I’ve missed you Hop. Being Galar’s Champion is important, but so is family. I can only hope you continue to grow up into someone you can be proud of Hop.” Leon finished as Hop looked at him almost in disbelief, making something in Leon’s chest tighten in shame.

Victor, however, blinked in surprise before smirking. ‘Perhaps Leon won a couple of brownie points for that, just a couple though. I still think he’s got an ego bigger than a Snorlax.’ 

Hop’s head fell slightly as he clenched his hand, only to tilt his head back up and look at Leon with renewed vigor. 

“I’ve missed you Lee, I’m glad to have you as the awesome older brother I know you are. I just hope I can live up to your expectations.” Hop confessed as Leon smiled.

“I’m sure you will Hop, I believe in you.” He finished as Victor pointedly turned away when he saw Hop’s eyes tear up slightly. 

He wishes he could be equally as important to Hop as Leon was, but he knows he doesn’t hold a candle to Leon. And it hurts. It brings up something ugly inside of him that makes the envy in him overflow with its putrid green and biting words. 

“Come on out you three!” Leon’s voice interrupted Victor’s thoughts from going anywhere else as he and Hop watched as the three starters, Scorbunny, Grookey and Sobble appeared and displayed features of their personality and abilities.

Hop’s eyes lit up as he immediately engaged in interacting with all three pokemon, even bringing in his own Wooloo to play. They took to him easily, more or less. The Sobble was rather cowardly but even it seemed to be affected positively by Hop’s infectious warmth. 

Leon waved Victor over, “Aren’t you going to come greet them too Victor? After all, as an aspiring Pokemon trainer it is always good to build a strong bond with your poke-” 

Surprisingly, it was Hop who interrupted his brother. 

“Oh, Victor isn’t going to be a pokemon trainer Lee, he wants to be a researcher! And conservationist! Isn’t that also really cool? Battling isn’t the life for him but we can still bond over our pokemon in different ways!” 

Leon seemed as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was...rare, to hear of anyone who didn’t want to become a pokemon trainer. Even the elderly and children sometimes participated in friendly spars with their pokemon. 

To not want to have a pokemon at all was...strange to him. 

“Are you sure? Even if you don’t want to be a trainer there are still many benefits to having a pokemon as your partner-” Leon dropped off the rest of what he wanted to say when he observed how uncomfortable and tense Victor had gotten at the idea of it.

There was a backstory to this that he didn’t know and that made his blood boil with curiosity and challenge. He kept learning new things about Hop’s friend that only led to more questions than answers. Like the world’s most frustrating puzzle. 

“I-I suppose not everyone needs to have a pokemon partner...but perhaps consider at least taking one of them as a traveling companion? It would be a shame for the two that Hop doesn’t choose to miss out on an opportunity to explore the Galar region with a compassionate friend.” Leon chose his wording carefully and it seemed to reach through to Victor who frowned slightly before sighing. 

‘...Ok, just this once. But, Hop has to choose first and then I will decide.’ Victor compromised as Hop and Leon high fived at their successful persuasion. 

Hop squatted down to decide which pokemon to choose, only to fall on his butt when Scorbunny took the initiative and jumped into his arms happily. 

Laughter filled the air as Hop welcome Scorbunny to his entourage and then it was Victor’s turn. 

Victor kneeled down elegantly, watching as the Grookey smiled bashfully but proudly as it puffed out its chest afterward. The Sobble however, seemed to already have accepted its fate of not being chosen. 

Why would it? After all, it really wasn’t a strong pokemon at all and it wouldn’t be able to do much now in a fight anyway. 

Victor looked at it with a soft gaze before petting the top of its head. Smiling regretfully at the Grookey, he spoke. 

‘I’m sure Leon will take great care of you Grookey and help you grow into a very powerful pokemon. But for me, I will choose Sobble if you will have me. I am not much of a trainer, but we can still have fun together.’ Victor’s ‘voice’ rang thru all of their heads to make sure his illusion of speaking ‘aloud’ wasn’t broken. 

The Sobble burst into tears before clinging onto Victor was a rather strong grip making the boy laugh in amusement at the emotional response. Hop grinned as well as he brought the other boy into a hug. 

Not a moment later they were both crushed by Leon’s larger arms that enveloped the both of them. 

“Most excellent choices! Now! It’s time for food and bonding-Mum says the bbq is ready to start cooking so let’s start!” 

* * *

Leon calms down and does thoroughly enjoy himself, something he hasn’t been able to do for quite a while now as he sits across from his mother. The boys had gone to play with their new partners as the rest of their pokemon roam around the backyard peacefully. 

His mother hums quietly as she sips her tea, waiting for Leon to say something.

He doesn’t know how to start asking, but his mother had always been perceptive when it came to her children, so he didn’t have to.

“You’re curious, about Victor.” She speaks, short but sweet. He looks at her before sighing. 

“Is it obvious Mum? There are so many things I’ve learned about him today that Hop never conveyed in his messages. All I know is that he’s good to Hop and that Hop is equally good for him. It doesn’t take much to see that.” Leon said as his mother nodded. 

“You always were an open book to read Leon, but don’t worry. It’s rather refreshing to meet someone who looks past the title and facade you’ve grown into isn’t it?” She remarks as Leon snaps up in surprise at her perceptiveness. 

She gives him a rather tired but gentle smile as she pats his cheek with a soft hand. 

“With every passing year, you grow up into more of a respectable young man Leon. But your shoulders have also continuously grown heavier with responsibilities and loneliness haven’t they?” She speaks, barely loud enough for him to hear at all, but the words themselves resound in both his head and heart as his expression grows tight. 

“Victor...is a good boy. In some ways, the two of you can be quite similar but also so completely different. There’s a lot about him that you aren’t ready to know my dear, even I have yet to know his full backstory.” She continued as Leon looks up to Victor who was cradling the sleepy Sobble in his arms with a touching amount of tenderness that even Leon felt emotional watching. 

“I was hoping he would be Hop’s rival, someone to help push Hop forward and grow from. I think I was projecting my own desire onto them, but now...I’m not quite sure where to go from here. Battling is all I’m really good at...How am I supposed to motivate Hop as I am now without suffocating him?” 

His mother shook her head softly at his inquiry, 

“Silly boy, things will work out for Hop. Just as when you first left home back at the mere age of ten. I was heartbroken for the longest time you know? And Hop, the poor boy was only five when you won and more or less left. It was rough, once you started returning less and less as time went on.” 

Leon looked down at his hands with palpable guilt. It was one thing to hear it from Victor about his absence in his family’s life, but another to hear it directly from his own mother. 

“But Hop will surprise you, Leon. He’s an innocent and optimistic boy indeed, but he has an inner strength that was brought out by Victor’s persistence. So just watch over them for now, that’s what I believe will be the best.” She finished as Leon looked up at her before looking over to Hop and Victor who were looking on in amusement and awe at the moves their starters could do. 

“Victor is someone I consider another son now. Not exactly someone you have to consider your little brother Leon, but he is precious to me as well. He’s a little rough around the edges, but do work hard to earn his trust and respect, won’t you? He’s someone real special, dear.” His mother winked before retreating for the night to rest. 

Leon was left with a lot of thoughts to sort out and contemplate on that night. But in a way, it was cathartic for him to be humbled so subtly yet thoroughly.

* * *

The morning found Leon and Hop still asleep, most likely tired out from the excitable night they had while Victor was already up and dressed for the day. His Sobble which he named Zen* was still fast asleep on the soft bed that Victor left him in. 

Victor left the room quietly, making his way downstairs to encounter the brothers’ mom who was also up early and preparing a light breakfast for them later. 

‘Good morning Amelia, preparing sandwiches for our picnic later?’ Victor questioned as he moved toward her to lend a helping hand.

She nodded before the two of them fell into a silent, but comfortable routine. 

“You and Hop are going to leave home and head out on your own adventures now.” She started as Victor paused, turning to give her his full attention.

Her eyes were understanding but sad as she catches his gaze, seemingly holding a sense of loss that Victor couldn’t help but swallow nervously. 

It was strange to be regarded with such affection, even after all the time he and Hop had grown close together. 

“I remember when Hop finally managed to corral you into visiting. You were such a skinny and frightened thing. I may not know what has led you up to this point Victor, but I truly do believe this journey is something both you and my sons need. Whenever there’s a shadow of a doubt it is up to you to bring forth the flicker of hope that will burn into something greater.” 

She pulled him into a hug as Victor’s eyes teared up from her speech. 

“You have a home in us, please...take care of yourself and look out for my boys when you can.” She finished as Victor hid his face in her shoulder, crying silently as she patted his back. 

The sound of one of the brothers falling out of bed jolted Victor into pulling away from Amelia’s embrace as he wiped away the tears, recollecting his calm as he nodded. 

‘I promise.’

* * *

Leon actually got called away by a few colleagues of his for a moment while they went to take care of some business back near the city. This left Hop slightly disappointed but still cheerful to hang out with Victor who seemed a bit different from normal.

Well, in a good way. Hop thinks. 

“Aww, it sucks that Lee got called away but we can still have fun right Victor? Let’s go practice some more pokemon moves in the grassy fields or something! I wanna start training with Scorbunny since we’re both  _ fired _ up!” Hop threw out the pun as Victor gave him a deadpanned reaction before both of them burst into laughter.

The jarring sound of something being rammed open made them twist around on high alert.

“What was that?!” Hop exclaimed before they shared a look before running towards the source of the sound. 

It turns out, the gate that both Hop and Victor remembered seeing the Wooloo ram the day before was busted open, suggesting that the pokemon had succeeded in entering the Slumbering Weald. 

“What do you suppose we should do Victor? Everyone knows we aren’t allowed to go into the Slumbering Weald, especially on our own...but that Wooloo might be in trouble!” Hop asked, concern dripping from his face. 

Victor had always admired how compassionate the other boy was about others’ wellbeing. 

‘It’s not safe for us to go in, we’ve barely just become trainers Hop...but we can still help. What if one of us stayed here near the gate in case Wooloo somehow wanders back while the other tries to go and get Leon to-’ Victor’s plan was cut off by the eerie sound of a sort of howling that sent shivers down their spines. 

Hop called out Scorbunny and gave Victor a determined look. 

“Sorry Victor, but I’m going in. I’ll bet I can go in and find that Wooloo in no time and come right back out!” He said as Victor’s eyes widened, but Hop had already run in, despite Victor’s protests. 

‘Hop! Ugh, sometimes that stubborn head of yours really drives me up the wall!’ Victor thought before calling out Zen who looked up at his trainer with concerned eyes. 

Victor kneeled down to it with a sense of urgency, ‘Zen, I’m going to follow Hop and Scorbunny into the forest, do  _ not  _ follow us until Leon gets here ok? I’m going to message him now but, promise me, you have to make sure they realize to come in this way.’

Zen looked close to tears but it nodded, a sense of determination filling its small body as it stood guard in front of the broken gate.

Victor wasted no time typing out a text to Leon, before rushing into the forest, barely able to catch the trail of where Hop had run straight into. 

‘Wait for me Hop! I have an uneasy feeling about this.’ 

* * *

Leon was in the middle of a conversation about the commercial industry expanding into his humble village and the pros and cons of trying to renovate or deforest some of the areas to make way for more industrial buildings. 

He was personally not advocating it since he enjoyed the homeliness and tranquility of the countryside and modest city. 

When his Rotom pinged with the sound of a notification making him glance at it before looking away, only to widen his eyes before pulling the pokemon frighteningly close to read the rushed message Victor sent him.

‘Slumbering Weald. Missing Wooloo. Hop and Scorbunny ran in and I’m following them to make sure they have back up. Please come quickly and help! Counting on you. My Sobble is waiting at the entrance.’ It read before Leon was off, flying on Charizard’s back 

“Wait for me, Hop! Victor!” Leon said to himself as Charizard let out its own reassuring roar. 

* * *

‘Hop! Hop wait for me!’ Victor called out as he finally spotted and caught up to Hop and Scorbunny who turned around in surprise at seeing him. 

“Victor?! Why did you follow us into the forest? And where’s your Sobble?!” Hop questioned as Victor shook his head. 

‘Zen is going to make sure Leon knows where to enter so he’s back at the gate. I couldn’t leave you alone Hop! What kind of friend would I be if we didn’t get into trouble without each other?’ Victor explained as Hop gave him a grateful look.

“Thanks Vic, for having my back. Just stay close ok? Since you don’t have a pokemon to help protect you from wild ones. Scorbunny and I got this!” Hop smiled as Scorbunny let out a cheerful sound of affirmation. 

The same howl from earlier resounded through the forest again, making Victor tremble as he could feel the sensation of being lost and sadness overwhelm him. 

Hop grabbed his hand before shouting, “Come on Victor! It came from this way!” 

Victor wanted to pull Hop back and away from whatever mystery was lurking deep in the Weald. But before he knew it, the two of them had entered into a clearing filled with dense, rolling mist that made it hard to even see each other despite being side to side. 

“I think I finally understand why no one is allowed to go in here...this is giving me major creeps! I don’t suppose the Wooloo could have made it in this far do you?” Hop asked as Victor shook his head.

‘I don’t think we’re supposed to be here Hop, this doesn’t feel natural almost as if-’ Victor’s sentence was cut off as he pulled Hop and Scorbunny behind him, startling them as they tried to understand why he did so. 

Victor felt a powerful presence make its way towards them as he continued to herd the two behind him into stepping back and away from the potential threat. 

‘ _ Who’s there?!  _ ’ His voice resounded into the mind of the mysterious pokemon only for a loud howl to be his response. 

Hop pulled from behind Victor and stood by his side in high alert as the two of them watched as a massive, dog-like pokemon with interesting red and blue coloration prowled forward, analyzing their movements. 

“Scorbunny get ready to-” Hop almost threw his arm out in front of him to challenge the beast but Victor shielded them again, shaking his head as he gave Hop a pleading look to stand down. 

‘We mean no harm, we simply wish to find the lost Wooloo that stumbled into these woods. We do not wish to fight.’ Victor spoke again, this time his thoughts projecting to all of their minds as he and Hop awaited with bated breaths. 

Victor’s hope plummeted when the strange apparition of the pokemon roared and pulled them into battle as it charged forward. 

‘NO! You won’t have them!’ Victor roared back as he pulled Hop and Scorbunny away with surprising strength, jumping away at a speed that clearly wasn’t human. 

“Victor-what’s, what’s going on?! Why is that pokemon attacking us?” Hop asked as Victor gritted his teeth, focused on dodging the threat. 

‘I-I don’t know Hop, but we need to  _ get out of here now _ .’ Victor said with a sense of urgency that had Hop stumbling. 

“But what about that Woolo-” Hop was cut off by a fierce gaze from Victor as they barely dodged a crushing blow from the pokemon that broke a thick tree trunk in half.

‘I’m sorry Hop, but that Wooloo means nothing to me compared to your safety.’ Victor confessed before pulling them away, ducking and weaving between the trees to try and put some distance between them and the beserk pokemon. His eye flashed without his knowledge, and the roots of his hair began shifting and changing. 

Hop’s eyes widened, making Victor realize what was going on as he shied his face away yelling out, 

‘Don’t look! Don’t look at me Hop!’ Victor barely had a moment to react before turning to see the pokemon lunge at them, pushing Hop away as he took the full brunt force of the attack. 

The mist had, at this point, grown thick enough to suffocate them as Hop and himself were separated. 

“VICTOR!” He heard Hop scream as he was preoccupied looking up at the intimidating pokemon that loomed above him.

‘You…’ It spoke as Victor jolted in surprise that it finally decided to communicate with him. 

‘You are unnatural. I cannot let you near the human boy until I know  _ what _ you are.’ It projected as Victor snarled. 

‘ **_LIES_ ** ! I am no  _ threat _ to him. He is my best friend, he is my  _ ward _ .  _ You _ are the only threat here to him.’ Victor growled as he sent an attack towards the pokemon, its eyes widening at the aura behind it. 

‘You look and smell of human as well, but it is wrong. There is more. What has happened to you?’ It asked as Victor clenched his fists trying to fight off the transformation brimming under his skin.

‘Too much.’ Was Victor’s answer as the two came to a standstill as the pokemon contemplated over his words before it nodded its head. They both of them heard Hop’s attempts of finding them in the mist but agreed to leave the boy alone until their debacle was settled. 

‘You deny your true nature. Why?’ It asked as Victor gave it a rebellious look. 

‘You said it yourself earlier didn’t you? I’m  _ unnatural _ , a  _ freak of nature _ .’ He snapped back as the pokemon gave him a look of pity that infuriated the boy.

‘No child deserves to believe of themselves in such a way, I am sorry for my words.’ It apologized as Victor’s frustration erupted from his body.

‘Please just, just leave us  _ alone _ . I just want to bring my friend out of this place and we won’t bother you or your forest again. I just-want to go home.’ Victor spoke with a downtrodden tone, making the pokemon feel a flicker of guilt before it turned away. 

‘I have a feeling, we will meet again in the future strange one. I hope, at that point in time you will have found yourself.’ It left just as abruptly and mysteriously as it had arrived. 

The mist the had previously blanketed the forest died down as he could make out Hop’s form running over to him with a tearful Scorbunny following. Neither of them were able to catch much of what went on, but both were relieved to see Victor unharmed. 

Scorbunny had known from the start that Victor was human-not human, but he was kind and loyal to Hop so it realized Victor was a good person. There was so much sadness and fear that flowed out from Victor that Scorbunny couldn’t help but cry. 

Pokemon were affected by emotions in a much stronger way than humans and it hurt to feel Victor hurt and Hop’s anxiety and fear doubled Scorbunny’s own panic.

Victor looked guilty as he saw the disheveled states the two of them were in as Hop clutched him tightly.

“Victor! Thank goodness you’re alright, what was all of that?! First, that strange pokemon and then something was happening with your eye and hair and it was so much happening all at once and-” Hop rambled as Victor hugged him back equally as tight. 

Victor also brought Scorbunny into their hug as all three of them took a moment to cry out their stress and overload of emotions. 

‘I’m sorry for scaring you, I’m here. I’m still here Hop. Everything will be ok. I’m sorry Scorbunnny, you are so brave for being here with us. It’s ok, I’m ok.’ Victor whispered into their minds as they began to calm down from the experience. 

Soon enough, Victor could make out the frantic calls and footsteps of Leon as he reached out with his mind to direct the trainer towards their small group. Within minutes, he had reached the clearing, breathing heavily but eyes shining with relief at finding them mostly unharmed. 

Charizard and Zen had followed in behind them with the Wooloo that started all of this commotion. 

“Hop! Victor!” Leon cried out before running over to scoop them up into his own hug. Zen burst into tears at seeing Victor as it flung itself onto his arm and refused to let go. 

‘There, there, little one. I’m sorry for worrying you. Thank you for bringing Leon here, it was very responsible and brave of you.’ Victor reassured as Zen sniffled before nuzzling its head into his shoulder to find comfort. 

“You know you shouldn’t have run off into the Slumbering Weald on your own Hop! Especially without letting anyone know! If it weren’t for Victor’s quick thinking it could have been hours before I realized you two were in trouble and who knows what would have happened!” Leon scolded as Hop gave him an apologetic and guilty look.

“I’m-I’m sorry Lee. I just-I just wanted to do something important for once, like you, and at least help find that wooloo...but I guess I’m not even at the point to do something like that.” Hop spoke, his words striking Leon and Victor through their hearts as Leon sighed. 

Lying a hand on Hop’s shoulder, he maintained eye contact with his younger brother before speaking.

“Hop, I was upset and worried, yes but that doesn’t mean you did anything that would make my opinion of you change. You had the right intentions and a good heart that led you here. I can’t fault you for that. But please, remember your well being first before charging in next time ok?” Leon finished as Hop looked back up to him before nodding. 

“Thanks for coming to make sure we were ok Lee, you must’ve been super scared for us since you didn’t even get lost on your way here!” Hop joked, trying to lighten the mood as Victor let out a snort at Leon’s indignant expression. 

“I’ll have you know I can be reliable when it comes down to it!” Leon exclaimed, huffing, as the two boys dissolved into laughter. 

‘We all know it was Charizard and Zen who kept you from getting lost Leon!’ Victor teased as the man flushed red with embarrassment for getting called out.

* * *

That night, when they all got back to Hop’s and Leon’s home, their mother scolded Hop something furious, making even Leon and Victor shy away sheepishly only to get caught and pulled into being scolded as well. 

But she was relieved that they all returned in one piece, giving them each meaningful hugs before shooing them off to go and relax. 

Leon had his own room so he left the boys alone, while Hop and Victor looked at each other awkwardly as silence settled between them.

Victor knew Hop wouldn’t easily look past what he saw today, and he was scared. It all felt too soon for Victor to try and fully explain but at the same time, he knew he couldn’t have hidden his past forever. 

Yet, something held him back from trying to speak up. He was quite cowardly when it came down to important things like this. 

Hop, however, simply gave him an understanding smile before speaking up.

“It’s alright if it isn’t the right time to tell me, Victor. I’ve always known there was a lot you were hiding, but I also know you’re a good person, one of the best I know! so you must have your reasons for keeping quiet.’ He grinned before holding out his fist. 

“You’ve always been Victor to me and nothing will ever change that.” He declared as Victor looked at him, speechless before returning an equally bright and gentle smile, meeting Hop’s fistbump with his own. 

“Don’t think this means you can longer escape from being my rival though!” Hop jumped up, before pointing at a bewildered Victor who gave him a questioning look. 

“Today I wasn’t able to do anything to help you or even find that Wooloo. You protected both Scorbunny and I but it’s so frustrating because I want to grow stronger too! Maybe you won’t be a fellow trainer joining me in the Championship battles, but you’re my number one rival Victor!” Hop laughed but his golden eyes held a steady and meaningful gaze as Victor looked up at his friend from where he sat and smirked. 

‘I’m not very good at being a rival, but I look forward to seeing where you go Hop. It’s time for the ‘Undefeatable Leon’ to get usurped isn’t it!’ Victor grinned as Hop nodded determinedly. 

“Tomorrow, our real adventure starts Victor. I won’t be by your side but I know we will both have so much to catch up on when we do get to meet up. The whole Galar region is waiting for us and no one is going to be ready!” Hop hyped up before Victor snickered.

‘I bet you I’ll catch more pokemon than you by the time you reach the third gym!’ Victor taunted as Hop’s eyes shone in response to the challenge. 

“Oh, you’re on!” 


	2. Branching Paths

_His consciousness floated in and out on an ocean of black as occasional flashes of color startled him. There’s a warm gathering of light nearby and he reaches towards it with his-with his-..._

_With his, hands? Ah, yes that’s right. Hands. Five fingers on each, connected to arms. Bones, tendon, flesh, blood-that was right._

_He pulls the light towards his chest, cradling it. As gentle as the kiss of a breeze on tall grass, he gives it a tender smile._

_He speaks-but what comes out is indistinguishable from human speech. Yet, there is something comforting in the action as the light beams and glows even brighter. He would bring it to fruition, this was his purpose._

_Energy starts to crackle around him, responding to the intense emotions rolling off of him in waves-_

_“Wait for me, I will dedicate my life to gr-”_

* * *

Victor jolts awake, falling off the air mattress Amelia had lied out for him with a soft huff of air escaping him. This caused Zen to jump up in surprise from where it had been resting while waiting for his partner to wake up. 

Victor pet Zen’s head in reassurance when the little pokemon gave him a worried warble. 

“Woah Victor, whatcha doing on the ground, mate?” Hop asked after barging in to investigate the source of the loud thump he heard. 

Victor waved him off. 

‘It’s nothing Hop, accidentally fell out of bed is all! Anyway, are you ready to meet the professor and get our pokedex today?’ Victor asked as Hop’s mouth grew into a blindingly bright grin. 

Victor wonders if he should invest in sunglasses dedicate just to Hop’s smile. 

“You bet! Actually, hurry up Victor! We gotta get a move on if we want to make the most of today!” Hop pulled Victor up by his armpits before pushing against his back to make the other boy understand his impatience. 

Victor rolled his eyes playfully but got ready within no time as the two waved goodbye to Amelia and were off to the professor’s lab. Leon, as Amelia had explained, already set off to do official work and catch up with someone named Sonia. 

The weather was perfect as usual in Postwick, the greenery as vivid as ever with mild-mannered pokemon roaming the tall grass. 

“I don't suppose you’d like to join me in training real fast, battling some pokemon?” Hop grinned at Victor who sighed fondly before nodding his head. 

‘I’ll show you my persuasion skills when it comes to pokemon and catch them even without battling!’ Victor teased Hop who pouted and scratched his head in confusion.

“I still don’t understand how that works but you’re on Victor! Hope you watch some of my very first battles though! This is all so exciting!” Hop cheered before dashing into the tall grass and immediately crashing into a startled Rookidee that gave a rather indignant chirp. 

Victor laughed at his friend’s overenthusiastic nature before joining him, albeit slowly in the grass. His senses were open and sharp, Victor narrowed in on finding his own Rookidee before one Rookidee in particular caught his eye.

It seemed a bit smaller than the others, with some scarring over its left eye, but there was a quiet sort of strength that told Victor it had lots of potential. 

Loud explosions came from all around Victor, indications of Hop’s ongoing battles with almost _every fucking_ pokemon around them that he could run into. Even the poor dears that were trying to run away couldn’t escape the whirlwind that was Victor’s best friend.

Victor’s eye twitched before he approached the apprehensive Rookidee that was giving Hop a rather nasty stink-eye with an open smile. 

‘I don’t suppose you would be interested in traveling with myself and my Sobble, Zen? We aren’t really the battle heavy kind of team. I simply wish to explore the land and new horizons.’ Victor broadcasted to it before he knelt before the Rookidee while it examined him.

‘How do you plan on facing stronger pokemon in the wilds foolish boy? You may be more than human but not all pokemon are as understanding. We are a battle heavy race, it is inevitable that we may have to fight.’ It spoke back to him as Victor’s smile tightened as did his fists. 

‘I wish not to specialize in fighting, but it’s not that I refuse to fight. I know the risks Zen and I will face going into the world. But being peaceful is not the same as being weak. It is the strong that enjoy the peace they’re able to maintain after all.’ Victor looked back at the bird as it fell silent for a moment before huffing. 

With a rather mighty flap of its wings, it lands on his shoulder giving him a pinning gaze. 

‘I am willing to invest in this endeavor of yours, naive as it is. Promise to show me the strength you believe in and I will fight for you, strange human-not human.’ It said before Victor nodded. 

“Oh wow! You actually managed to convince it to follow you without a pokeball?” Hop asked as the boy crashed into Victor’s back, throwing an arm over his shoulders as Victor stumbled forward. 

The Rookidee looked particularly annoyed at being interrupted before pecking harshly at Hop’s head. 

“‘H-Hey! Ouch! Victor do something about your Rooki-OUCH” Hop yelled as Victor gave him a deadpanned look. 

‘You reap what you sow Hop.’ Victor said apathetically as the other boy gave him puppy eyes as if that would help his cause. 

The two eventually made it to the lab, after Victor grew bored watching Hop try to decimate the local population of pokemon in the grass leaving behind a trail of unconscious pokemon lying about. 

Leon seemed to just...be standing in front of the Research Lab’s entranceway with his head in the clouds as Victor and Hop approached.

‘Uhhh...Leon didn't wait for us here this whole time did he?’ Victor ‘whispered’ to Hop who nervously chuckled.

“I uh-sure hope not! Lee sometimes gets...sidetracked? I guess?” He replied before waving and greeting his older brother.

“Heya Lee! You haven’t been waiting too long have you?” Hope asked as whatever trance Leon seemed to have been in disappeared and his eyes focused in on them with a fond glimmer in them.

“Hop! Victor! I see you two have been having fun traversing the small town to battle pokemon huh? Well uh, more so Hop I guess.” Leon seemed to chuckle at Hop’s rather dirty and bedraggled self compared to Victor’s pristine outfit and hair. 

“Although that Rookidee of your’s looks mighty fine too Victor! I didn’t realize you had pokeballs already to catch pokemon!” He remarked as Victor shrugged. 

If the man didn’t realize Victor didn’t actually catch Rookidee yet then who was he to correct him?

“Anyway, come on in you two!” Leon beamed before holding the door open for them in a rather gentleman like action. Victor had to give it to him, that man may have been dumb in some aspects but overall he was quite composed and graceful. 

The inside of the lab was filled with magnificent wood shelves flowing with books about nearly everything Victor believed could have been written about pokemon. It was rather impressive and by Hop’s awed gaze the other boy agreed. 

“Why, back again already Leon? And with the two boys, you mentioned earlier?” A feminine voice rang out from upstairs as a small dog-like pokemon ran up to Leon before yipping happily at his feet. 

Victor felt heartstruck at the cuteness as he immediately kneeled down and cooed at it. 

The pokemon seemed to lap up the attention as it rolled over on its back to let him give it belly rubs. 

‘Yessss! Give me more of the rubs human! I require the rubs! And treats! Treats are good too but rubs will do!’ It barked as Victor had to stifle the chuckling the dialogue prompted from him. 

‘Sorry little one, but I don’t have any treats on me at the moment. Perhaps another time?’ He laughed as it went ramrod straight before maneuvering its body back over to stand on its four paws. 

‘Oh wow! You’re a special human-well mostly human? Somewhat human? Your scent is so confusing, but you look human so I’ll call you human!’ It yipped before Victor winked at it playfully. 

“Well, would you look at that! Yamper has always been friendly but you certainly have a way with gaining his trust it seems!” The woman said as Victor remembered he had an audience and blushed slightly as Hop and Leon grinned teasingly at him.

He stood up immediately and brushed off the imaginary dust off his pants before coughing into his fist. 

‘...I don’t suppose I could convince the two of you to pretend that never happened?’ Victor asked only to get two raised eyebrows from Hop and Leon before both brothers replied.

“Nope!”/”Surely Not!” 

Victor sighed, ‘That’s what I was afraid of.’

“This is Sonia by the way! Hmm, what can I say about Sonia...Well, I like the way she cooks? You really got to try her curry sometime!” Leon finally introduced the orange-haired woman only to make Victor roll his eyes at the subpar word choice. 

‘Is that really the best way you can introduce your friend Leon? I feel sorry for your human friends if this is the trend!’ Victor teased as Sonia seemed to lighten up at his remark on Leon’s lackluster way of introducing her. 

Leon pouted, not that Victor was moved. He was Hop’s friend for years now, a grown-ass man’s ego being hurt was just hilarious at this point. 

“Aww, don’t mind him, Leon’s always been like that. But, as you’ve heard, my name is Sonia! I’m Professor Magnolia’s assistant and also her granddaughter! A pleasure to meet both of you!” She greeted in a bright and bubbly way.

“I used to be one of Leon’s rivals during our gym challenge but now we’re still just good friends! Anyway, how can I help you two?” She questioned as Hop and Victor pulled out their Rotom phones. 

“The name’s Hop! I’m Leon’s little brother but also the next one in line to usurp his throne!” Hop cackled playfully before Leon put him into a playful headlock, the two siblings roughhousing around while Victor rolled his eyes and Sonia giggled.

‘I’m Victor, Hop’s best friend, and aspiring pokemon researcher!’ He introduced as Sonia’s eyes widened a bit.

“Pokemon researcher? Did I hear that right? Not gym challenger? Oh ho! What a coincidence! Perhaps you would enjoy learning more about pokemon with Gran and me sometime?” She asked, smiling as Victor’s career path as he beamed. 

‘That would be quite lovely! There is still so much to have yet to learn about simply the pokemon hee in Galar. Imagine how exciting it must be to learn about pokemon in other regions of the world!’ Victor cheered as Sonia nodded her head eagerly agreeing. 

“Bro I think we got a pair of nerds as friends-” Hop loudly whispered as Leon gave a conspiratory whisper back,

“Shush! They can’t hear us if we don’t make eye contact-OUCH!” Leon yelped as Sonia smacked the top of his head with a textbook.

“Honestly you two siblings are terrors in the making. Thank god the gym challenge doesn’t have team matches otherwise the reign of chaos I could picture you two causing is ungodly.” Sonia teased only for Leon to get the spark of interest in his eye at the idea.

Sonia grimaced, “Leon-No.”

He pouted. Sonia responded with a raised brow and Leon sighed, throwing his arms up in surrender. 

“I know! Why don’t I go on ahead and start battling pokemon while heading to Professor Magnolia’s house to level up my team! See you all later!” Hop exclaimed before dashing off before anyone could get a word in. 

“...Is it possible for someone to have even more energy than Leon?” Sonia sweatdropped as Victor choked back a laugh. 

‘Would you and Leon like to walk with me then as we head on over? I would like to hear more about your past adventures if possible!’ Victor offered as the two perked up at that before sharing a look and nodding. 

“Gladly! Why back in the days, Sonia used to be one of my best rivals-she was always really smart and had a good sense about a lot of things!” Leon started as Sonia gave him a crooked but fond grin.

“But no matter what I did, I could rarely beat Leon, even more so as we neared the finals of the Championship. He just has a tremendous affinity to battling while I couldn’t handle the pressure of increasingly intense matches.” Sonia shrugged but Victor observed the guarded way she held herself as she spoke.

“But, we did have a lot of fun adventures! I remember when Leon here first started out and everyone was taken aback by how poor at directions and common responsibilities he was! He couldn’t even navigate his way around fixing up and tent much less cooking curry!” Sonia laughed heartily at that while her face showed that it was apparent that she was reminiscing over fond memories. 

Leon flushed slightly before he moved in front of Sonia, cutting off more of her stories about his past embarrassment.

“Ahem, well yes-but Sonia has some of her own embarrassing moments including the time she accidentally aggravated a strong Vespiquen while camping and accidentally fell into the Lake in her haste to escape from it! A Magikarp ate one of her pokeballs with ralts inside and we spent all afternoon trying to get it back!” Leon laughed while Sonia grew red.

“Oh yeah? Then how about the time you panicked about almost losing a match to Raihan after his puberty hit him hard because you thought he was so-” Leon moved faster than Victor expected and covered Sonia’s mouth with his hand as a flustered expression overcame his face.

“SoNiA!” Leon choked out as Victor wheezed in amusement at the duo’s back and forth interaction. They truly were the best of friends. 

“If you’re going to mention Raihan maybe I should mention Ness-” Leon was cut off by an elbow to the stomach as Sonia shushed him nervously. 

“Victor isn’t interested in hearing about our two dumb love lives Leon! Isn’t that right Victor?” Sonia asked rhetorically yet Victor gave the two of them a very smug grin making them shudder.

‘So you two are still pining idiots or? Anything official happen yet?’ Victor teased as they grew red.

“It’s not like that!/We’re just GOOD friends!” The two of them said at the same time while Victor chuckled, shaking his head.

‘We’re here.’ He alerted them to the fact that they had somehow already made it the Professor Magnolia’s house in the time span of their conversation as the two looked relieved that Victor dropped the topic. 

Hop jumped to his feet the moment they stepped into the house, seemingly having grown bored out of his mind while waiting.

“Geez, could you have moved any slower?! What was the hold-up, Victor?” Hop whined as Victor smirked before glancing at Sonia and Leon and maintaining eye contact when he said, 

‘Blackmail.’ 

Hop blinked before tilting his head to the side, “Huh?” 

Victor patted his head reassuringly while Leon and Sonia both paled in horror at seeing the visage of devil horns overlapping Victor. 

‘He’s as sly as a Nickit this one!’ They thought only for their moment to be interrupted as Professor Magnolia herself stepped out to greet them warmly. 

“Hello dears, my-what an excitable group I have here! It’s good to see you again Leon. It’s been too long. And this young man must be Hop then?” She directed the question at Hop who nodded eagerly in response before pumping his fist into the air.

“That’s right Professor! I’m Hop! Galar’s next champion in the making!” He declared as she chuckled in amusement at his enthusiasm.

Turning her wise gaze onto Victor she looked at him curiously.

“And you dear?” She asked as Victor introduced himself a bit more elegantly. 

‘My name is Victor, it’s a pleasure to be acquainted Professor.’ Victor said as the older woman stopped for a moment before raising her brow just the slightest, in a way that would go undetected under a normal gaze. 

“...Hmm, how interesting. It’s wonderful to meet you as well, Victor. Are you also a new pokemon trainer hoping to join the gym challenge?” She asked, already having listened to Hop’s speech about it earlier while they were waiting.

Victor shook his head, 

‘Not one for battling I’m afraid. But I do wish to travel Galar and do my best to become a pokemon researcher. Expanding my horizons is where my heart lies.’ He responded as she gave him an appraising look before smiling. 

“That is truly wonderful to hear my boy. I do hope you find what it is you’re looking for in your adventures. Now back to Hop’s issue, I hear a certain someone doesn’t want his baby brother to be endorsed to partake in the gym challenge just quite yet?” She teased as Leon puffed out his chest. 

“I just don’t know Professor, Hop did just become a pokemon trainer, don’t you think it’s a bit early for him to try for the challenges?” Leon tried to say only for everyone but Hop to give him leveled looks. 

“Leon you were only ten when you won your championship at the time and it definitely wasn’t as easy back then as it is now. Hop will do just fine. But if you refuse to, then I will endorse him given that I may see him battle once before I do.” Professor Magnolia pointed out as Leon deflated. 

“I guess you’re right, it is hypocritical of me to try and tell Hop he’s too green of a trainer to think about the gym challenge. Alright then. Hop! Show me an endorsement worthy battle and I’ll gladly write an endorsement letter for you!” Leon declared as Hop’s eyes lit up with determination.

“Wicked!! I knew you’d come around Lee-but uh, who am I going to battle? You’re going to wreck me before I can even start Lee, no offense. Maybe Sonia would be up for it? You used to be Leon’s rival so you’re plenty strong but you’re more sensible than Lee so you wouldn’t beat me into the ground!” Hop laughed while Sonia joined in on teasing Leon.

‘I’ll battle with you, Hop. I may not be much of an opponent, but I’m willing to help you gain this endorsement.’ Victor spoke softly as all eyes turned to him.

“Are you sure Victor? I know how much you don’t like pokemon battles...I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable.” Hop questioned in consideration although it was quite obvious he was seeking help. 

Victor gave him a nod, the Rookidee on his shoulder seemingly itching in anticipation for a good match given the intense aura radiating from the small bird pokemon. 

“It’s settled then! Hop vs Victor! Show us what you two got!” Leon cheered as they all moved out to the front of the house, to the area that held room for a pokemon battle to be hosted. 

Victor looked to the Rookidee on his shoulder before asking it, ‘Would you like your own name before we start? Or is your species name your preference?’ 

It thought for a moment before responding, ‘I request my own name, something honorable and strong. I will trust in you, trainer.’ 

Victor grinned, already having a name in mind as he said, ‘You have a fearsome evolution to look forward to. How does the name Knightwing sound to you?’

It let out a rather deep chirp in agreement before flying off his shoulder and landing on the ground in front of Victor. 

‘I look forward to a fun battle, human. We _will_ win.’ Knightwing promised as Victor sighed. 

“So Rookidee’s gonna be your opening pokemon? Then I’ll send out my trusty Wooloo!” Hop’s voice rang loud from across the court as their battle officially started. 

‘Knightwing, Wooloo’s are known to have a good defense against physical attacks. Lower its defense with Leer and then use Hone claws to raise your attack!’ Victor communicated to Knightwing who went along with his plan.

Meanwhile, he broadcasted to the others, ‘Knightwing, use Leer!’ 

The move went first seeing as how Knightwing was the faster pokemon. Hop grinned before commenting on Victor’s knowledge of status effect moves, before ordering his Wooloo to tackle.

“You know what they say! The best defense is a good offense and what not!” 

‘Knightwing, avoid the attack and return the favor with a strong peck! If the wool is in the way aim for the head!; Victor called out as the Rookidee flapped its wings in response, narrowly avoiding the attack thanks to its experience fighting bigger pokemon and nailing the Wooloo right between the eyes. 

“What?! That was awesome Victor! Your Rookidee responds so fast!” Hop complimented before calling out for Wooloo to do a defense curl in hopes of raising its stats back up to help against the next attack. 

‘Be relentless Knightwing, attack as many times as you can fit in, we’re close to beating Hop’s Wooloo!’ Victor cheered as his Rookidee shrilled in response, before knocking the Wooloo out with a succession of attacks thanks to its Fury Attack.

Sonia and Leon seemed taken aback that the Rookidee already knew such a move, but the elegant flow of Victor’s battle style as well. 

Hop didn’t seem to be one bit disappointed, however, even as he called back his Wooloo. 

“I really wish you would change your mind about being a gym challenger Victor! I always knew you would have a knack battling!” Hop said as Victor flinched back, making Hop regret his words immediately. 

“Wait I-I didn’t mean it like that, I just thought you work well with your pokemon is all!” Hop stuttered back as Victor gave him a tight grin. 

There was an awkward tension in the air before Victor coughed into his hand and waved to call back Knightwing who puffed out its chest at the victory. 

‘Come now, Zen. It’s your time to experience a proper match.’ Victor called to it before the previously hidden pokemon, tucked in Victor’s ever-present bag poked its head out to the amusement of everyone else. 

“So that’s where your little Sobble has been! How cute!” Leon remarked as Zen crawled down, a bit nervous but equally as determined to fight well for Victor who gave it a reassuring nod. 

“Come on out then Scorbunny! Let’s show them our burning determination!” Hop shouted as Victor groaned at the pun internally. 

‘Ok Zen, do your best but remember, only push yourself to the boundaries you’re comfortable with ok? When we fight, it is with purpose and with honor. Whether you win or lose, the experience is what is most valuable.’ Victor finished his speech as the Sobble gave him a determined gaze. 

‘I want to win too Victor! I want to grow stronger and stronger!’ It exclaimed before Zen took the force of a fire attack from Hop’s scorbunny. It wasn’t very effective and Zen took the opportunity to launch back its own attack.

‘Zen! Use Water Gun and let’s end this!’ Victor called out as the Sobble responded in kind and Hop watched as the supereffective attack one-shot his Scorbunny. 

“I’ll admit I made that a poor type matchup for sure, but it’s really impressive you knew how to hit hard Victor! Don’t think I’ve thrown in the towel just yet though! Come on out, Lotad!” Hop called as Victor blinked in surprise at the knowledge that Hop somehow caught a Lotad in the time he was away from the other boy. 

“Lotad, use Mega drain!” Hop called out as the cute six-legged creature moved in accordance. Victor grimaced at the super effective grass attack, knowing Zen would be knocked out.

‘Brace yourself Zen! This will hurt quite a bit!’ He called as the little pokemon did its best to brace itself. Unfortunately, the attack’s might was just that strong against his Sobble and required for Victor to finally use one of the pokeballs he had been given much earlier by Leon to ensure Zen would be given a safe space to recuperate. 

Knightwing took that as its cue to switch into the battle, the desire to avenge its newly acquainted companion burning strong as its unnerve ability made Lotad tremble in place as the pokemon shot the Rookidee a nervous look.

‘Knightwing let’s wrap things up with a solid peck attack!’ Victor called as Knightwing let out a shriek and launched itself to attack the Lotad who honestly looked close to passing out from the intimidating aura it felt already. 

Victor felt a little bad at how it went down as Knightwing’s peck did double damage, knocking it out with a triumphant shrill. 

There was a moment of silence before Hop ran over and crashed into Victor, bringing him into a tight hug as the taller boy swung Victor around gleefully. 

“THAT. WAS. AWESOME!” He cheered as Victor laughed, patting Hop on the back to notify him to let him down.

“I may have lost but that battle had my blood pumping! And besides, victory and defeat go hand in hand with teaching me!” Hop continued as Leon came over to clap the two of them on the shoulder.

“Well said Hop! It was a very solid first match and while Victor won, you were no slouch yourself! Good job, to both of you!” Leon complimented as Hop grinned, feeling a bit sheepish as he scratched the bridge of his nose in pleased embarrassment. 

“Well, Leon? Do you think Hop’s match was enough to earn your endorsement? If not I would gladly endorse him myself, it was most brilliant dear!” Professor Magnolia said with kind eyes towards Hop whose blush grew deeper at the praise.

Victor was genuinely happy that Hop was receiving the recognition he deserved.

“Of course! Why that match looked like so much fun I almost jumped in with Charizard to battle them myself!” Leon exaggerated as Hop rolled his eyes.

“Lee, you and Charizard woulda bulldozed right through us! Save it for when I come to take your title bro!” Hop joked back as the group moved to heal the injured pokemon.

Zen looked a bit disappointed after he awakened, wishing he could have done better for Victor, but the boy simply welcomed him with open arms. 

‘Thank you Zen, Knightwing! You two were amazing! Did you enjoy yourselves?’ Victor asked as Zen crawled up into his arms to be cradled like a baby and Knightwing perched on Victor’s shoulder once again. 

‘It was...acceptable.’ Knightwing replied although the feeling of pride and enjoyment flowing off the Rookidee told Victor what he wanted to know. 

Zen nodded before warbling, ‘I did my best and it was fun even if I did past out halfway through.’ 

A streak of reddish light cutting through the sky stole their attention as their gazes snapped to it. 

“What in the world-” Sonia started before the light split into two parts, landing not all too far away from the group as Hop’s curiosity won out and he ran over to investigate what it was that landed.

“Hop! Don’t go charging towards things without caution!” Leon called out as both he and Victor ran towards the other before stopping and seeing Hop pick something up.

“Woah! Check these out! Wishing stars!” Hop excitedly showed them as Leon, Sonia and Professor Magnolia gathered around. 

“My word, it’s not every day you just see wishing stars appear so coincidentally! And there are two! Perhaps it is a sign for both you Hop, and Victor.” Professor Magnolia nodded her head before turning to Victor only to notice Victor had grown paler, looking sick as he turned away from the direction of the rocks in Hop’s hand.

“Victor?” Sonia questioned with concern as Victor seemed to stagger back as Hop stepped forward.

‘W-Wait, don’t get closer-please’ Victor raised his arms up in surrender as Hop flinched, moving back as he asked, 

“Wh-what’s going on Victor? Are-Are these rocks making you feel sick?” Hop hurriedly looked at the wishing stars that were glowing with an ominous red light before pocketing them, hoping that would help.

Victor felt pressure ease up on his body although it still tickled the back of his mind as he panted. 

“I’ve never seen anyone react negatively to a wishing star before, they’re the quintessential component of Dynamax bands. I wonder what this could mean?” Professor Magnolia said as Sonia and Leon both moved to support Victor who looked better.

Leon had a conflicted expression on his face, 

“Until we figure out why the wishing star makes him sick, I think it’s best for the two not to come in contact. Quickly, let’s head back inside.” He declared as Hop nodded and made sure to keep the stones away, handing them over to the Professor who whisked it off to her own private study. 

Zen and Knightwing seemed to fidget with frustration as the waves of nausea and illness coming off of Victor seemed to affect them.

The boy noticed this and gave them an apologetic smile. 

‘Stay with Hop, until I’m better. It’ll be fine you two, I promise!’ Victor said only for the two pokemon to cling to him even tighter than before. 

“Here’s some water Victor, drink slowly. I’m honestly as taken aback as Gran about this. Dynamaxing is becoming something more and more common and wishing star den’s and fragments are frequently seen in wild areas closer to the big cities. I suppose here in Postwick there’s none close by so you couldn’t have known beforehand.” Sonia pondered as Victor looked to Hop.

‘Sorry for ruining the moment Hop...Just because I can’t use the wishing star, it doesn’t mean you should let that stop you from using it to Dynamax. I know it’s important to use for the gym challenge.’ Victor clenched his fists only for Hop to rest a hand on his other shoulder and give him a reassuring smile. 

“You didn’t ruin anything Victor. There’s no way you could control that wishing stars make you sick. I...I’m still going to use them, but if it’s dangerous for you to go near the energy, maybe it would be best for us to temporarily travel on our own?” Hop suggested even though his pinched expression showed how disappointed he was that he couldn’t travel with his best friend. 

“Victor could travel with Sonia to explore the wishing stars and Dynamax dens for more information as to how the energy is effecting him in comparison to pokemon. Sonia could monitor his reactions and health while also furthering Dynamax research.” Professor Magnolia suggested as she returned, eyeing Victor with interest. 

“That way Hop can go explore and battle to level his pokemon up without worrying about affecting Victor! And maybe there’s even a solution to the issue lying out there!” Leon supported the idea as Hop looked between the adults before turning back to Victor who gave him a reassuring nod and smile. 

‘You have a dream to fulfill Hop. No matter what, I will always support you. You’re going to do great things.’ Victor said as Hop’s ears grew red from the sincerity in the other boy’s words before he grinned, his emotions beaming in a refreshing way as it calmed down both Knightwing and Zen whose respect for the loud boy grew a smidge. 

“Then it’s decided! I’m definitely going to train the best team and become Galar’s next Champion! For both myself and you too Victor!” Hop declared as Victor’s eyes widened before he blushed slightly at the determined gaze Hop shared with him.

Victor grinned back before holding his hand up prompting Hop to meet it in their usual fistbump. 

‘It’s a promise then, Hop.’

* * *

“Hmm, so you two said you met a mysterious pokemon in the Slumbering Weald? I don’t suppose either of you could elaborate on that?” Sonia asked that night at dinner as they all gathered around for her curry, which Leon was totally right about, it was _delicious_.

“Hmm well it was pretty misty so we couldn’t really see all too well, but it looked kinda like a dog? But like big and weirder! But then it attacked us and Victor did his best to guide it away from us while trying to calm it down!” Hop spoke in between bites only for Sonia to sigh.

“Right...that’s not much information to work with at all, but thanks Hop,” Sonai said as Victor chewed his food before answering. 

‘It was definitely a dog like pokemon, its coloration full of reds and blues in a rather royal looking manner! It didn’t seem necessarily aggressive but rather protective of something. Also, I have a feeling that the pokemon itself rather than being a solid entity, was a sort of psychic manifestation perhaps. There was just a lot that was _off_ about it and the situation.’ He said as Sonia seemed to perk up at his more detailed explanation. 

“A psychic manifestation you say? That’s quite a formidable ability if you’re right. But what sort of pokemon is capable of such a thing?” Sonia asked before getting smacked lightly by Professor Magnolia’s cane under the table. 

“Leave the sleuthing for later Sonia! Enjoy dinner and relax your mind!” She scolded as they laughed at Sonia’s responding pout. 

“So, Victor. Hop always writes to me and never fails to mention you in his adventures, but I don’t actually know much about you! How’d you get to know my lil bro?” Leon asked lightheartedly only to raise a brow when Victor and Hop shared a nervous look.

“Uhh-You see, well the thing is-we met uh cause we ran into each other when I uh maybe, just _maybe_ almost drowned in a lake nearby?” Hop grinned sheepishly as Leon’s eyes widened. 

“You _what_?! Hop!-What?” Leon sputtered as Hop waved his arms to calm his brother down.

“It was an accident really! I was playing with Wooloo and we rolled off a small hill but I didn’t realize there was a rather deep lake right below it and at the time I didn’t know how to swim so I called out for help!” Hop said nervously before looking at Victor with an appreciative gaze.

“That’s how Victor found me, just when I thought it was all over, a hand reached toward me and pulled me out with a strength you wouldn’t think could come from his noodle arms! We both had given each other a major fright.” Hop explained as Leon’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Oh Hop, thank Arceus Victor was there. You really can’t help but get in trouble even when you don’t mean to.” He sighed before giving Hop a reassuring pat on the back.

“Victor, I can’t thank you enough then, for what you did for my brother. He means a lot to me and if I had to have been away while something tragic happened...I could never forgive myself.” Leon clutched his hand tightly into a fist as his guilt at failing to balance his work with his family showed.

Victor was silent, sharing yet another deeper, understanding look with Hop who looked away from Leon and the others with a hidden complexity only Victor understood. 

‘You have the ability to change that. You and Hop can still grow close as brothers. There is nothing that holds you back more than yourself Leon. Regardless of your position as Champion, that is no excuse to stagnate your growth as a person.’ Victor finished as Leon looked at him in surprise at his wise words before going quiet for a moment. 

“You’re...absolutely right. There’s still a lot for me to open my eyes about. I love battling, the thrill of fighting against other trainers and the gym leaders. But I don’t have to sacrifice one to have the other. I just-I’ve been a bit of an arse haven’t I?” He grinned as Victor scoffed before rolling his eyes playfully. Hop seemed to beam quietly.

“Your parents must be proud of having such a mature son! We should invite them over soon to get to greet them as well!” Leon cheered as Sonia and Professor Magnolia nodded only to see Victor’s expression become sad and Hop’s smile become a wince. 

‘...Ideally, that sounds absolutely lovely!’ Victor spoke but there was something forced about it that made red flags pop up in their minds. 

‘It’s about time for me to go home...I will see you all in the morning. Don’t stay up too late Hop. You may be excited but you still need all the strength you can get if we are heading to the wilds tomorrow!’ Victor stood up, before thanking them for the meal and conversation before heading off into the night. 

Sonia and Leon looked after his form with a semblance of worry before they turned to Hop who was trying to sneak past their line of sight and escape out the back door. 

“Hop, you have anything you want to add to that?” Leon said in _that_ tone. The tone parents and older siblings use when the younger kids get in trouble but they’re not _really_ in trouble. The ‘I’m not angry, I just want some answers’ tone that Hop dreads cause it’s more effective in guilt-tripping him.

He lets out a deep sigh before mumbling something the two of them along with Professor Magnolia who returned after cleaning up couldn’t make out.

“Speak up child! I’m not growing any younger here you know?” She prompted as Hop looked to where he had last seen Victor’s form outside the window before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“I don’t really think it’s something I should share...but it’s probably better to explain it now than let it blow up later,” Hop said before a slight frown made its way to his face. 

“Victor’s an orphan. He doesn’t have any family.” Hop said as their eyes widened in shock. 

It wasn’t unbelievable for children to be orphans in their world, but it was rare. And Victor himself seemed so well put together that it was hard to imagine such a young child being alone so early on.

“Mum...more or less took him in after she realized the friend I had made and kept hanging out with was more or less homeless. Victor didn’t really want others to know about it at first but things just kept adding up.” Hop looked a little guilty for exposing Victor’s past like this but it felt like the right thing to do. 

“Where was he living before? You don’t mean to tell me-” Sonia gasped as she started piecing the details together. 

Hop nodded seriously, 

“It took me months of persuasion before he finally led me to his home because he would always dodge the question when I asked. He was living in the outskirts of the Slumbering Weald.” Hop explained as Leon and Sonia seemed to grow more concerned.

But then Hop smiled as he reminisced over the memories. 

“But he was so unbelievably happy and refreshing to be around. Victor did whatever he wanted within reason and he had a good heart. He’s done a lot for me over the years and he’s honestly the best, best friend could’ve asked for!” He laughed as Leon puffed out an amused snort. 

The tension was still there from what they’ve learned about Victor’s life but the important part was that the boy had people now who would care for him and look after him.

“He probably feels the same way about you, Hop. You’ve probably done and mean more to him than you realize about yourself.” Leon grinned as Hop grinned, rocking back and forth on his feet as he stuck his hands into his pockets. 

“That’s why I gotta make sure I keep my promise and come beat you, Lee! I’m going to be the Champion of Galar and make sure I use that position to help others just like you do too! But even better!” Hop laughed as Leon ruffled his hair.

“But Victor, he’s alright now? Got a home he stays in comfortably?” Sonia followed up as Hop nodded. 

“Of course! Mum made sure of that!” Hop answered as Sonia breathed in relief. Professor Magnolia patted her back reassuringly. 

“Sonia dear, how about you come with me and help make those wishing stars into Dynamax bands for Hop? Leon, bring your brother home and get some rest you two. Today has been a long and eventful day.” She suggested as they all nodded in agreement. 

* * *

The door to his humble home crashed open as Victor stormed in,

‘ _Wishing Stars my ass! Those things are far from granting wishes as possible! Such twisted energy it makes me fucking sick!’_ Victor raged mentally as Zen and Knightwing looked on in shock and slight fear as their usually peaceful trainer seemed to rage on.

‘I can’t believe they’re using those pieces of _trash_ to Dynamax. What does this mean for the pokemon that have been using it? That energy isn’t normal, it’s not meant to be absorbed into any pokemon’s body. What _happened_ to it?!’ Victor pulled at his hair which was shifting again.

His fingers lengthening as his nails started to sharpen into points, his eyes flashing on electrifying yellow.

‘There’s something wrong. It’s not normal for something to have such _gluttonous_ energy.’ Victor bit his bottom lip until he fell to his knees in frustration. 

‘What’s wrong Victor? You haven’t been yourself after those rocks fell out of the sky! It’s scaring me…’ Zen inquired softly as Victor whipped around with an apologetic expression on his face. 

Neither party said anything for a moment as Victor calmed himself, the crackling energy around him dying down as his appearance returned to normal. 

‘I’m sorry Zen, Knightwing. That was rather unbecoming of me. I’m sorry.’ Victor apologized as they both took the initiative to move closer to reassure him. 

‘No harm done trainer, but Zen has a good point. Why are you so angry? I have heard of these _wishing stars_ before from some others of my kind.’ Knightwing prompted as Victor sighed before thinking about how to explain himself. 

‘It’s not the rocks themselves that are the problem, it’s the energy they store and give off. There’s a vicious cycle of malicious energy in them that’s overlooked because of the power boost they seem to grant. It is _greed_ incarnate.’ Victor started as he remembered the sensation of his energy being _eaten up_ just from being close to those wishing stars earlier. 

It was enough to make him sick by simply remembering. 

‘I don’t know if the way Professor Magnolia incorporates the stars into the bands dilutes the energy but it’s not natural. But more than that it seemed... _organic_ . As if-As if it were something _living_ and that makes me even more concerned.’ Victor finished his thoughts as Zen and Knightwing shared a look.

‘Well, if it’s that much of a problem then it’s probably a good thing those humans are going to help you look into it right?’ Knightwing added as Victor nodded.

‘Yes, there is a mystery behind this that reeks of something much bigger than I may realize. But for now, I cannot waste my time worrying about things I can’t solve yet...The answers will come. I need to make sure I am there for Hop through the legs of his journey in between the time we will be researching with Sonia.’ Victor explained before clenching his fist tight.

‘Zen, Knightwing. The road ahead is going to be an exhausting and difficult path. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but will you stay by my side as we walk down it?’ Victor looked up at them with a burning intensity that was returned. 

‘We are your partners, trainer. You promised strength and I will hold you to that.’ Knightwing reassured as Zen nodded.

‘You accepted me with no hesitation, Victor. I will be by your side no matter what!’ Zen declared as Victor looked at his two pokemon companions with a tender gaze. 

‘Even if I am just as unnatural as the stars I hate?’ He joked as they laughed.

‘You are very strange, human-not human Victor. But strange does not mean bad. We pokemon are all sorts of unique.’ Knightwing said.

‘Victor is Victor, although I wanna see what you’re hiding! Oh-I’m so curious I can’t wait! I think it is going to be a very good secret!’ Zen warbled as Victor pet its head gently. 

‘Me? I’m nothing special. Nothing special at all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking a really long time for me to get out of the initial intro stage of the game but I didn't want to skimp over the characterization TTATT I hope y'all don't mind and that it was still an enjoyable read this chapter! Things will pick up much faster once I can get to the bulk of the plot points I hope! 
> 
> There's a lot being revealed but also a lot of questions that pop up as well haha! I'm not the most confident on how to write battle scenes but I'll do my best and try to make it entertaining and mostly accurate to what I've seen and experienced gameplay-wise ^^; 
> 
> Feel free to theorize what changes I'm trying to add to the plot and if you liked the character interactions! I really liked the canon dialogue but I wish there was more because there was so much potential >w


	3. Stirrings of a Storm

Victor waited in the doorway of Hop’s home as Amelia let him in, both of them chuckling when they heard the telltale sign of Hop waking up and rushing around to get ready. 

“It seems so soon...that you and Hop are leaving for your adventures already, Victor. Although Leon left much earlier at the age of ten, as a mother, it's always a bit sad to see your children leave.” Amelia sighed as Victor listened quietly. 

Her golden eyes glanced over at him before she raised a brow. 

“You’re included in that statement you know? Perhaps we aren’t related by blood, but family doesn’t have to be by blood. Take care of yourself Victor, and look out for Hop when you could, would you?” 

Victor grew a bit red at the affection and pulled his beanie down to cover up more of his face as he nodded. 

The heavy thuds of hastened footsteps alerted them of Hop’s descent as the slightly taller boy nearly crashed into Victor in his excitement. 

“Victor! You’re here already! Great, there’s no time like the present then. Goodbye Mum, Gran! Gramps! I’m off to be the next Champion of Galar!” Hop declared before grabbing Victor by the shoulders and pushing him out the front door without another word. 

Victor’s expression was slightly bewildered as he saw the family laugh before waving them off. 

‘Hop, there’s really no need to rush. The train station has plenty of rides to Motostoke.’ Victor pointed out after Hop’s mad dash toward Wedgehurst Station slowed down into a mild stroll.

“Yeah, that’s true but, maybe I just wanted some time to chat with you before we left!” Hop grinned, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. 

Victor paused for a half step before he looked at his friend. 

‘Something weighing on your mind?’ He asked as Hop hummed.

“I’m just...nervous I guess? I haven’t had the chance to leave Postwick that much before. And now, I’m really preparing for the gym challenge. One of the most important events in my life…” Hop started before looking down at the pokeballs attached to his side belt. 

Hop was silent for a moment longer before looking up at Victor and meeting his gaze steadily. 

“Do you really think I can be the next Champion, Victor? Lee is...really the best trainer in the region, he’s undefeatable for a reason you know and I’m…” Hop trailed off with a slightly bittersweet smile before finishing his statement.

“I’m just Hop, Leon’s nobody little brother from the countryside.” 

Victor stared at his friend for a moment with an intense gaze before sighing and looking up at the clouds passing by.

‘How can I say I believe in your dream if you don’t believe in it Hop? You say you want to be the Champion, but you don’t _see_ yourself in that future...but I do believe in _you_ , Hop.’ Victor explained as Hop’s eyes widened slightly throughout Victor’s response.

‘Of course you aren’t Leon. But Leon also isn’t _you_. It’s really simple, if people don’t realize that, it’s up to you to make a name for yourself and be proud of where you started. Leon started off the same way, didn’t he? As some nobody from a quiet town.’ Victor finished before being tackled into a tight embrace by Hop whose gratefulness at his words bled through.

“Thanks, Victor, you always seem to know what to say, thanks for bringing me outta my head,” Hop said before Victor snorted and returned the hug just as warmly. 

‘How about we continue to the station? I bet you’re itching to see the sights outside the window.’ Victor suggested as Hop let go and jumped in agreement. 

“That’s right! Let’s gooooooo!” Hop yelled before running full steam ahead, leaving Victor to shake his head as he followed in a much slower jog. 

* * *

They arrived at the station in no time, although Victor did remember the two of them were waiting on Sonia to meet up with them with Hop’s Dynamax band as well. 

A familiar head of orange appeared in no time, lugging behind her a hefty sized suitcase of stuff that had Victor eyeing it dubiously. 

“Sorry for the wait! It’s been a while since I’ve properly gone on a poke adventure! Especially one that will lead into the Wilds so I kind of went overboard packing!” She giggled as the two boys sweatdropped.

Yamper yipped as it ran from behind where the suitcase had blocked them from seeing the small pokemon. 

‘Hiya again strange human! Sonia said we are going to be your travel buddies! I am very excited! Do you think there will be many treats?’ Yamper barked happily as it ran circles around them.

Victor chuckled, ‘Perhaps.’

“Here you go, Hop! One spankin’ new Dynamax band for you! Have a look, would ya?” Sonia said cheerfully as she passed over a rather large wristband that Victor felt diluted and controlled the terrible, alien energy he felt from the wishing star quite well.

It was an impressive piece of technology he had to admit.

“Wow! Thanks, Sonia-it looks awesome! With this, my Pokemon will do awesome when they need to Dynamax!” Hop laughed as he threw an optimistic fist into the air as a cheer. 

The three of them got their tickets before boarding the train to find their seats. Sonia had opted for her own compartment to give her some solitude to study in peace while Hop and Victor shared a more open pair of seats. 

The train was meticulously clean and very modern from the look of things and Victor enjoyed the information dump that Hop spewed out as they passed by the scenery.

Fields and forests of green and skies of blue, the sun hanging high above as its warmth and light touched the land before them. There were pokemon they were mostly familiar with that they passed by, but as they got further away from Postwick, new faces and sounds made their hearts race with the thrill of the unknown and promise of exploration.

Nearly thirty minutes into their ride, the train slowed down to a halt. The brakes grinding together with a squeal just noticeable enough that everyone stopped what they were doing to look up in curiosity and some concern.

“Wonder why we stopped? Seems kinda strange since there’s no way we could have made it to Motostoke already.” Hop asked as Victor shrugged. 

‘Might be something blocking the tracks since it doesn’t seem like an emergency.’ Victor suggested as Hop pouted. 

The overhead intercom buzzed to life as the passengers looked up as the conductor made his announcement. 

“ ‘Ello everyone! This is your friendly conductor speaking-we have seemed to run into a surprise visit from a large flock of Wooloo who have decided our tracks would be a good place to relax. My team and I are sorry for the inconvenience but we will do our best to herd them away to our best capability. In the meantime, why not enjoy a break at our station?” The voice explained as Hop groaned in complaint. 

“Aww seriously? What a bummer...I guess we should get out and stretch our legs then, no use complaining about it!” Hop suggested before jumping to his feet and popping his back before waiting for Victor and Sonia to join him.

Walking into the station, however, made Sonia look around with a sense of nostalgia that turned into recognition as a lightbulb turned on in her head.

“Oh! Isn’t this the station smack dab at the beginning of the Wild area? I remember stopping here before many times!” Sonia inquired as a nearby station master confirmed her insight. 

Hop seemed to perk up as his energy returned at the promise of battling and catching new and stronger Pokemon. 

“What?! This isn’t an inconvenience at all! In fact-” Hop cut himself off as he slung his bag over his shoulder and jumping to his feet from where he had just sat down.”

“This is an even better plan! Don’t worry about waiting up for me Victor! Sonia! I’m going off on my own to explore! See you both in Motostooooooke-” His voice continued for quite some time despite Hop leaving fast enough to leave behind a kicked up cloud of dust that made Sonia grimace fondly at and Victor to sigh at. 

“Hop...he’s even more excitable than Leon and that says _a lot_.” Sonia joked as Victor snorted. 

‘I’m pretty sure he’s got an internal Pikachu working non-stop to power his internal battery!’ Victor quipped as Sonia laughed.

‘That being said...Sonia, are those rock formations with the red light blaring out of them-’ Victor didn’t have to continue as Sonia gave him a serious nod. 

“Dynamax dens. They’re powered by the mysterious wishing stars that fall into them. Exactly what we’re here to study since their energy is everywhere in the wild area. There’s gotta be some sort of breakthrough we can find thanks to that!” Sonia pumped her fist determinedly as Victor winced.

‘I’m not looking forward to this, but whatever I can do to help your research Sonia, just let me know.’ Victor replied as Sonia’s gaze softened as she turned back to him.

“If you’re ever feeling uncomfortable or unwell just let me know, ‘kay? I don’t want you pushing yourself just cause we’re out here to do research on this. Besides, Gran would have my head if I let a budding pokemon researcher get hurt while I’m on watch!” Sonia giggled as she reassured Victor who gave her a small grin.

‘So, if you don’t mind that is-- could you explain how Dynamax dens work exactly? I’m not familiar with what they’re supposed to be.’ Victor questioned as Sonia put a hand under her chin before trying to decide the best way to explain it. 

“Well, they are strange to describe even if we have grown used to seeing them around. But basically, when a wishing star piece is thrown or lands into one of these dens, it more or less creates a pocket dimension or a pocket space that houses a Dynamaxed pokemon!” Sonia started only to see Victor’s brows furrow up in confusion. 

‘How does the pokemon get chosen to Dynamax and how stable are these dens if they’re dimensional pockets or whatever? It doesn’t sound very safe to involve yourself with.’ Victor questioned as Sonia seemed to think rather hard, herself, on the answer.

“Well, I guess the pokemon itself is randomized which in hindsight, isn’t a very reliable indicator of how these dens operate. If I think about it, they really only disappear after the pokemon is defeated and captured or enough time passes. Which means...the pokemon could be stuck and suffering in there with no idea of what to do to escape…” Sonia’s expression fell as her theories started snowballing.

“Trainers have been using those wishing stars and dens to try their hand at majorly leveling up their pokemon, usually forming groups of four to try and take them on. There haven’t been any reports of people getting seriously injured from a Dynamax den, but they really aren’t the easiest of battles for underprepared beginners.” Sonia finished with a sigh.

Victor was quiet for a moment before Zen stuck his head out of Victor’s bag, apparently having finally decided to wake up from his restful sleep.

‘Nice of you to join us Zen, come, look!’ Victor carefully placed the Sobble down with two hands as Zen looked around curiously and a bit fearfully before its awe at seeing a new environment won over it.

‘Wow! It’s so wide and there are so many interesting scents in the air! Are we in the Wilds, Victor?’ Zen warbled as Victor nodded. 

‘Knightwing is flying around somewhere I bet, they love having their own freedom when it comes to this sort of thing. But yes, we have arrived in the Wild Area, Zen. Are you excited to meet other pokemon?’ Victor picked Zen back up when the small pokemon made grabby hands at him.

‘Yes! But the world is so big and I am so very small…’ Zen said matter of fact as it looked around cautiously before relaxing in Victor’s hold. 

Sonia smiled at their interaction. 

“You really do spoil your little Sobble, dontcha Victor?” She giggled as Victor flushed slightly at being called out.

‘To me...Zen is like a baby, I can’t help but...spoil him just a little bit.’ Victor shrugged sheepishly as Sonia grinned. 

“Nothing wrong with that! Just means you’ll bond faster after all!” She chimed as they headed towards one of the glowing dens. 

“Victor, let me know when you immediately start to feel the strain of the energy ok? We are going to set up just close enough that I can monitor your body’s reaction to the energy without risking you falling ill because of it.” Sonia said seriously as Victor nodded in understanding. 

At first, he felt alright if not just a bit tense, knowing what they were about to do. 

But as they reached a closer proximity away from the den, Victor started to feel it. 

The same draining sensation that felt like something was _eating away_ at him flared up as he signaled for Sonia to stop.

She immediately fell into a professional mindset as she whipped out her observations notebook and pen. 

“Ok list me any side effects you’re feeling right now even the smallest thing is important!” She ordered as Victor nodded.

‘First and most obvious is that it feels as if my energy is being sapped away. I’m feeling a mixture of nausea and tiredness that forms into a worse migraine.’ Victor said as Sonia jots it down before continuing her questioning. 

“How does it compare to the first time you were exposed to an unprocessed wishing star?” She asks as Victor takes a moment to really think back to compare the experiences.

‘This is as potent, but it’s still very strong. My assumption is that, because its power is being used to Dynamax a pokemon and turn the den into a pocket space, the focus of the energy is not directed on me but rather it’s more of a side effect. The wishing stars from before were exceptionally more potent.’ Victor started as Sonia seemed to get a better comprehension as to why that may be.

“Do you believe it’s because those pieces had no host nor space to be contained in that their uncontained energy effected you much more? You certainly don’t have as bad of a reaction now as when you were exposed to the unrefined wishing stars, Victor.” Sonia hypothesized as Victor shrugged.

‘It sounds the most logical to me, Sonia. Although I can’t say for sure without getting closer.’ He said as Sonia frowned.

“I don’t think that’s the best course of action Victor...but we also won’t get crucial information if you don’t. Just, be careful not to push yourself too far. We’re here to help you get better at handling Dynamax energy, not hurt you with it.” She warned as Victor sighed in agreement, placing Zen down to the side as he took a few steps closer to the den.

Just as he suspected, the energy was already more or less stabilized because of its purpose in the pokeden so he didn’t exactly feel worse approaching the beam of energy, just the same mild discomfort, and sensation of sickness he observed from before.

‘I’m fine Sonia. I think Dynamax dens are safe for us to study together since they don’t make me sick to the point of becoming dangerously weak. You said you’re able to get an idea of what pokemon has Dynamaxed by...stick your head in the entrance?’ Victor asked dubiously as Sonia nodded in affirmation. 

“Yes, but for now, I don’t want us to test that out yet. I think monitoring your vitals and observing your reactions are enough for today.” Sonia said with a tone that left no room for Victor to disagree with her as he simply sighed.

The sound of rustling behind them spurred the two into action as Victor moved himself to pick up Zen in a defensive manner. The weather around them seemed to suddenly shift out of nowhere as the sun started to set in the day. 

Victor could feel the drastic drop in temperature as his breath started to form soft puffs of moisture as snow started to fall from the sky.

‘Sonia, will you be ok dressed as you are or?’ Victor asked as Sonia nodded.

“As long as we don’t stay out here in the cold for too long I should be ok. It might be best to move to another area, however, seeing as how we shouldn’t push our luck.” She replied as Victor straightened up and prepared to move.

The rustling from before sounded again as he narrowed his eyes, zooming in on the tall grass currently being blanketed slowly by the snow. His shoulders tensed before his vision finally picked up on what it was that was observing them.

Blinking in surprise, he let out a sigh of relief before giving it a gentle smile. 

‘Come on out little one, I’m not sure what your interest is in us, but I promise we won’t hurt you.’ Victor prompted it only for them to see it jump up, its head poking out in its panic before it moved to hide behind a nearby tree. 

“Oh! What a cute Snorunt! It makes sense it would be out now since the weather’s gone cold.” Sonia remarked as she cooed at it, making it seem to want to approach them a bit more. 

‘What are...you?’ It asked Victor as he snorted in response.

‘Just a strange human looking to explore.’ He said as it seemed a bit dubious but boldly moved in closer to observe them, its form seemingly shivering.

‘Hmm, I don’t...think you are a human...but you look like them…’ It said before approaching close enough for Victor to pat it on the head, making the pokemon shake with happiness at the gentle touch.

‘Where is your pack, little Snorunt? You should not wander off by yourself here.’ Victor asked it, not noticing how Sonia watched his interaction with the pokemon with sharp and analytical eyes.

She had a hypothesis of something fantastical, forming in the back of her mind, but she held her tongue to see what would happen.

The Snorunt’s expression seemed to fall before it looked at the den and said, 

‘My friend...he was caught in the light of that den...my pack no longer wanted to wait for me...I am waiting for my friend to come back.’ It said as Victor relayed the information to Sonia in a way that he hoped didn’t seem to obvious of his abilities. 

‘Sonia, I believe this Snorunt may be connected to the den somehow. It seems to have an attachment to this particular den. I am...willing to investigate if you allow me.’ Victor requested as Sonia thought about it hard for a moment.

“How would you do that? You don’t even have the ability to Dynamax your pokemon in case we have to fight one.” She retorted as Victor frowned, clutching the Snorunt closer to his body, ignoring the cold sensation seeping into his skin. 

‘...Even Dynamax will fail in the face of an opponent worth their weight in skills. I am not afraid of losing, I am afraid of not taking the chance to lose. Watch over Snorunt for me.’ Victor declared with eyes shining almost unnaturally as his quiet ferocity took Sonia by surprise as the faintest image of _something else_ overlapped Victor before fading away.

‘Knightwing! Come, my friend!’ Victor called as his Rookidee immediately swooped down from wherever it had been tailing them, making Sonia jump in surprise at its appearance.

She was much to slow to stop him as Victor touched the ominously glowing den and was immediately transported to the pocket dimension where the Dynamax pokemon was being held no doubt.

Sonia could do little but panic as she hadn’t expected for him to do something so rash, especially knowing his weakness to the Dynamax energy.

“Victor! Wh-What-?!” Sonia blurted out as she tried touching the den herself, hoping it would allow her to join in, but instead yelped in surprise as a startling but not painful jolt of energy denied her access. 

Her eyes widened in worry as she held the trembling Snorunt closer to her body, wondering what to do.

“Victor, please! Be careful!”

* * *

_He felt like lungs were crushed as the energy that was so dormant before suddenly lashed out at him as if it realized the threat of his intrusion._

_The space around them melded together and expanded, in a vicious cycle before forming into something coherent._

_His head felt like it had been inhabited by a Graveler banging against his brain, pain pinging around as if some being were playing a game with his mind._

_But finally, things made sense and he opened his eyes._

_Before him, a Dynamaxed Zigzagoon wailed in pain as its enormous form inflicted pain on its mind._

_Victor felt sick as he saw the desperate and aggressive look in the pokemon’s eyes lock with his own gaze._

_‘_ **_HeLp ME pLeAse! I dON’t WanT tHiS_ ** _!’ It cried out as the sound shook the cave surrounding them._

_Victor_ **_hated_ ** _those_ **_wishing stars_ ** _._

_He swore he would figure out the truth behind them._

_Zen and Knightwing both watched in horror at the reality of wild Dynamax Pokemon and inspired awe as their compassionate trainer started morphing into something else._

_Something much more familiar but also so alien of a concept to them. They knew what Victor was, but at the same time, they didn’t understand_ how _he could be._

_Victor gives the Dynamaxed Zigzagoon a determined look before charging forward while commanding Knightwing and Zen to support him._

_They follow._

* * *

Sonia falls on her ass in surprise as a few minutes after Victor entered the den, the beam of light shooting up into the sky flickered before fading out completely.

In return, the den had spit out Victor and his pokemon, all seemingly unscathed along with a new companion.

Sonia looks at Victor with disbelieving eyes as she could not comprehend how he accomplished the feat of defeat the newly revealed Zigzagoon with just his ragtag duo.

He doesn’t meet her gaze, and they both know that he is hiding something. But Sonia doesn’t push him, doesn’t betray his trust as she respects his boundaries. 

She instead, pulls him into a hug, thanking Arceus that he returned safely. 

The Snorunt that kept her company jumped in joy at the sight of its friend as it shook in glee at the Zigzagoon’s return.

‘Stardust! Stardust! You’re alright!...I’m so happy!... Thank you...strange human. I am...most grateful.’ Snorunt bowed to Victor who looked down sheepishly at it before waving it off. 

‘Don’t worry about it little one, I would not be a very good person if I left a troubled pokemon alone. I am glad you two could be united.’ Victor said as the Zigzagoon licked his hand in thanks as well.

‘Still...it was really scary in there! I didn’t know why I was suddenly alone and that energy that made me big hurt a lot! I didn’t want to grow so big, and it made me feel sick! Like I couldn’t control my own body.’ Stardust elaborated as Victor nodded.

‘Sonia, I have observed something disturbing while in the den just now. I’m sure the process of Dynamax pokemon with the bands is much safer and provides less strain on the pokemon, but as for wild Dynamax dens...these pokemon are suffering in silence because of the energy these stars hold.’ Victor started as Sonia saw how distraught his expression became. 

‘It is like a _parasite_. Although it gives pokemon a much stronger form, it is at the sacrifice of both their sanity and their health. Have you ever observed what happens to a wild Dynamax pokemon that isn’t captured in time?’ Victor asked as Sonia was left in stunned silence at his question.

Sonia gasped as she shook her head, “You can’t mean to say-but it would make sense since the dimensional space runs on limited energy but-no...Victor if what you’re saying is true...then!-” She cuts off as her eyes seemed to tear up and she had to turn away in frustration.

‘...They die.’ Victor said with emotionless eyes as Sonia closed her eyes in pain. 

“...Growing up with gran...I’ve only ever seen the positives of Dynamax that she helped research and refine. Even though we all knew there was still so much about the wishing stars that we didn’t know.” Sonia started as she visibly drooped.

“I’ve never considered what it was like for pokemon that didn’t want it. I-I...have a lot to think about.” Sonia said lowly as Victor grimaced before patting her on the back.

‘Don’t beat yourself up about it Sonia, there was no way you or your Gran could have known. But don’t give up hope! I do believe the research your Gran has done to find the right medium to regulate the energy is good. It is imperfect, but it is a start.’ Victor reassured as Sonia gave him a crooked smile before thanking him for the words.

‘The fight produced more than I expected, however. I didn’t realize you could receive items from these fights. What are these candy things?’ Victor asked before holding out some blue candies of varying sizes as Sonia looked at them.

“Oh! These are pretty rare Victor! They’re experience candies! It helps level up your pokemon much faster if you’re in a pinch and don’t plan on battling your pokemon over and over. Although a good amount of trainers don’t like relying on them since it makes pokemon stronger without the same field experience.”

Victor rolled the candies around in his hand for a moment before pocketing them. He wasn’t one to throw away something that could be helpful in the future. 

‘I think...it’s in our best interest to head to Motostoke now Sonia. Today has been a draining experience.’ Victor suggested as Sonia breathed in relief. 

“Yeah, I think I’m ready for a good, hot shower.” She laughed although her shoulders were still drooped.

‘Victor, you have two adoring fans looking at you.’ Knightwing notified him as Victor turned around to see Snorunt and Stardust look at him with stars in their eyes. 

‘Are you going to let them join us Victor?! I would really love having more friends with us!’ Zen cheered as Victor sighed, kneeling down to eye level with the two pokemon.

‘I’m not a normal trainer if you’re looking for a battling experience. I dislike fighting, I want to avoid it as much as possible. But I promise I would take good care of you two, if you would accept coming along with me.’ Victor finished only to be immediately latched onto by the Snorunt and Zigzagoon, much to Sonia’s amusement.

“Why Victor! I would say you’re well on your way to starting a pokemon nursery with all the cute baby pokemon you’re collecting!” She laughed as Knightwing felt a pinch of irritation at being included under the ‘cute baby’ grouping.

The Rookidee pecked her head mercilessly as Sonia yelped and asked for Victor to help her. It was a rather deja vu moment for Victor who looked at them deadpanned. 

‘I am an honorable warrior foolish female human! I am neither cute nor a baby!’ Knightwing chirped indignantly. 

Victor sighed before feeling Zen wrap himself around his neck, the Snorunt having been picked up in Victor’s arms shaking happily and Stardust having claimed the vacancy Zen left in his bag.

‘Do you have a name little one? Your friend Stardust can keep his name if he wishes, but I need something to call you.’ Victor tilted his head in inquiry as the Snorunt shook its head before saying, 

‘I don’t! Stardust is Stardust because we became friends when I gave him a bag of stardust I found that he liked cause it was shiny!’ Snorunt explained as Victor hummed before thinking of something fitting.

‘Then, how about the name…

Jokul.’

* * *

The lights and stores of Motostoke were a sight for sore eyes as Victor and his group finally made it up the tiring flight of stairs leading to the entrance. 

Sonia was right exhausted as she waved Victor off before letting Yamper out of his pokeball and heading off to the nearby hotel. 

Victor headed immediately to the nearby Pokecenter, remembering to ask his pokemon to return to their pokeballs before handing them off to the nurse to take care of.

It truly was amazing, if he thinks about it as the display screen flashed behind the woman, showing his pokemon getting healed up. That technology could advance to do such a thing.

He doesn’t stay any longer than he had to as he thanked the nurse before leaving. He is left alone to his own devices seeing as how his pokemon decided beforehand that they would like to rest in their pokeballs. 

He supposed that was for the best since it was currently late at night and he didn’t want to strain them too much. 

Victor stretches for a moment and pops his back, his ears filled with the sound of the ever-moving gears in Motostoke as he strolls around. 

The familiar sound of wings flapping behind him makes Victor turn around in curiosity before realizing just who showed up.

Crossing his arms, Victor sighed. 

‘Shouldn’t you be off resting and saving your energy for important day business Leon?’ Victor asked rhetorically as Leon chuckled before climbing off of his Charizard. 

“Sonia messaged me that the two of you had finally arrived. Hop arrived much earlier, although that’s to be expected. How did you enjoy the wild area? Did the thrill of the untamed nature fill you with excitement?” Leon asked as his eyes sparkled in expectation.

Victor shied away from the enthusiasm as the memories from today left him with a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

‘I suppose...there was some good that came out of it, but there’s still much more for me to explore before I can say for sure. Why, are you asking me though? I hardly seem like the kind of person who would interest you, Champ.’ Victor said as Leon raised a brow before cocking his hips and placing his hands on them in a rather prideful way. 

“But you are interesting Victor! Besides whenever I’m around I like to make sure everyone has a Champion time!” He grinned as Victor frowned.

“If you have that kind of free time for me then you should use it to bond with Hop instead. I’m not your brother Leon, I don’t need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself.” Victor tried backing away from the conversation only to pause when he sees Leon’s expression drop at his words.

“I...would love to spend time with Hop but, I’m worried that other people will see that as favoritism since we’re related and I don’t want people looking down on him or questioning my endorsement of him,” Leon explained as Victor looked back at him with a complex expression before muttering.

‘Leon, just use a disguise if you need to. Galar will be ok if they don’t see your stupid cape fluttering every other moment. Bonding with Hop as Leon, the old brother who started in the humble town of Postwick is different from bonding with Hop as Leon the undefeated Champion and idol of Galar.’ 

Victor stepped away leaving Leon with a conflicted expression before he heard the man say, 

“It’s really not that simple...Oleana would…” He trailed off before shaking his head, clearly frustrated that the conversation went nowhere he expected. 

Victor bit his lip before turning around faster than he could stop himself and grabbing the back of Leon’s cape. 

Leon jolted in surprise before turning to look at him with wide eyes.

Victor cursed what he was going to do next as his mouth opened to ‘say’, 

‘Isn’t it though? I’m not sure who this Oleana is, but she’s not here to stop you from getting kidnapped by a fifteen-year-old.’ Victor finished before sharing a look with Charizard who snorted in amusement and appreciation.

He had been waiting for the day his trainer would start to realize he could still fight back to regain his freedom. He let out a roar before letting Victor mount his back while picking up a bewildered Leon in his claws. 

“Wh-what the hel-” Leon stuttered as Victor laughed, the wind whipping past their hair as Charizard shot up into the air and kept going high above Motostoke. 

‘I don’t think Galar’s Champion should curse!’ Victor teased as Leon flipped him off in response as the man held onto his cap for dear life.

“I don’t think the Champion of Galar should be HUNDREDS OF FEET IN THE FUCKING AIR LIKE THIS EITHER SO I’M ALLOWED TO CURSE!” Leon yelled back before settling in more comfortably, well as comfortable as he could, being held by his Charizard.

‘Higher! Let’s go even higher my friend! Adults have made him forget the beauty that is the freedom of spontaneity!’ Victor cheered as Charizard roared in agreement, Leon looking between his trusted partner and the strange boy he met through Hop with an intense intrigue. 

But then he became speechless as they breach through the clouds for just a moment, seeing the millions of stars glittering above, in a moment of tranquility away from the city and other people.

The sight of the wild area stretched out before him as the soft light of the moon glittered and blanketed the scenery before him.

The three of them just flew in silence, appreciating the moment for just a few more minutes before Victor felt like his point was made and he asked Charizard to bring them back down to a disclosed rooftop in Motostoke.

Leon said nothing as he held his cap over his face, turning away from Victor who bit his lip, worried he overstepped his boundaries.

‘...Leon. There’s a lot that I know you must have gone through-are _still_ going through as Champion...but you still have the right and ability to live your life freely when you want to. Goodnight Leon...just, think about it, ok?’ Victor finished, giving Leon’s back one last look before disappearing into the night, using the shadows to slip through the pathways of Motostoke.

He never noticed how Leon whipped around hoping to call out his name or stop him from leaving.

Nor would he ever know that the man whispered out a soft, but grateful, “Thank you.” Charizard was his only witness in that moment.

* * *

_Victor vomited the moment he was safely alone in the hotel room he booked. What came out was a disgusting, black tar, it pulsated, with crackling veins of red here and there._

_He clutched his stomach, trying to expel all of what infected him earlier from the Dynamax Den._

_No one could know. Not Sonia. Not Leon. Not his pokemon._

**_Especially not Hop._ **

_Victor’s eyes tear up in pain as he surges forward violently, another wave of the energy choking him as it drains out of his body._

_But he is determined. He could not afford to falter now when things are just beginning._

_If it means he had to suffer through these bouts, he would gladly do so._

_Victor staggers towards the bed, before collapsing in exhaustion._

_He closes his eyes and he dreams again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm taking a lot of creative liberties with the lore behind the wishing stars and Dynamax energy/dens since I thought it would be a really interesting direction to go in! I hope y'all don't mind and enjoy it as well. So we've arrived in Motostoke and a couple of new pokemon have joined the team! Victor's team is going to be very interesting since there's a bit of a trend about what kind of pokemon he seems to be collecting! Sonia's noticed it already haha! 
> 
> I hope the characterizations are fun and enjoyable to read without being too overbearing, I just really love expanding on the characters so much >w<. If y'all enjoyed this chapter please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or further theorize where I'm taking the characters and plot! Thanks so much for reading and I hope to write again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the pokemon fandom and honestly, I'm nervous because I still have so much to learn about the world and battle systems and everything haha! But Pokemon sword and shield was just so attention-grabbing I couldn't resist watching a let's play (no console TTwTT) and I love the characters! 
> 
> I'm sorry if the characters will seem a bit ooc but I wanted to take my own spin on their thoughts and reactions outside of the game but I hope as the story progresses y'all can enjoy! Please feel welcome to point out any inconsistencies or details you like or theories on where I'll be taking the story! Let's have a champion time everyone!


End file.
